


Early Morning Worries

by xtracheesy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Shirt fluff dont judge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 00:05:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11794281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtracheesy/pseuds/xtracheesy
Summary: Just a short drabble of you and Genji discussing worries. Im anxious of going back to campus so it was self indulgent. Enjoy!





	Early Morning Worries

You sit on the ledge of a building next to the Shimada Manor, where the Hanamura assignment positioned you. It's early in the morning, and you've got a to-go cup of coffee between your fingers. It's silent except for the soft wind and occasional bird calls. The pitter-patter of feet pulls you back from the brink of sleep and you open your eyes.

“Hanzo?” You ask.

“Close.” Genji teases. He sits next to you, brushing shoulders, and folds his legs so that he can meditate with you. 

“What you doing up this early? You usually sleep in on the weekends.”

“I'm nervous.” You sip on your coffee, looking off into the mass of trees and rising sun. 

“May I ask what about?” His lights dim, but you know he is still listening intently as you speak.

“It's been months since I've been out on the field. I'm rusty and I'm afraid that's gonna cost us this mission.” 

“Ah. Don't worry, I believe in you.”

You blush slightly. “Thank you, Genji.” 

“No problem.” He moves his elbow closest to you to tap on yours lightly, hoping some contact will calm your nerves. “Plus, this is just an intel mission. Nothing big to worry about.”

You nod, sip your coffee, and close your eyes. You take a deep breath, and then exhale again.

“Shitty coffee, isn't it?” Genji asks.

“Yeah.” You chuckle.


End file.
